


Two Months Since All the Running, Since All the Action, Since Wonderland

by IFeelGoodToday



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelGoodToday/pseuds/IFeelGoodToday
Summary: A couple months after all the excitement, Alice reflects on her life so far with Hatter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter of something I could or couldn't continue. Please comment bellow On what you think^)^. This is my first post on here and I'm pretty happy with it :).

Two months… two months since all the running, since all the action, since Wonderland. After waking up in the hospital she knew it had to have happened, the mirror, Charlie, Jack, the Queen of Hearts, Hatter. The mark that was still on her arm was the only proof she had, but the fact that she was only out for an hour confused her. 

All she really firmly knew was that she had to move on from the search for her dad. She hoped Wonderland did happen because it would give his disappearance an explanation no matter how crazy it sounded. Then Hatter came and things seemed so much better. Two months later and he’s still here with her.

she turned around in her bed to look at him, 

“He looks so peaceful,” she didn’t even realize she said it out loud. 

“Why thank you.” he said out of the blue in a very calm but pleased way that was completely him. She usually contains thoughts like these but, when it’s just her and Hatter, her walls easily fall.

“You're awake…” she replies in response to his sudden consciousness.

“Yep, so are you,” he opened his eyes just to lean in to peck her lips. “What are you thinking about Alice?”, he sighed after getting comfortable leaning on his elbow while stroking her hair. 

“Only how better things are when you’re here.”

“Hmm,” he pressed his lips to her forehead then pulled her closer so that she layed on his chest.

After some time of being completely comfortable she decided to ask a question that went through her mind sometimes, “Do you ever miss it?”

“Do I ever miss what?” he asked lazily.

“Wonderland.”

“Not to much,” he moved so they were looking into eachothers eyes as he leaned in, “Things are better when you are here too.” 

It wasn’t long until they were both actually asleep, unaware of unexpected things.


End file.
